bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gascot
The Gascot (conceptualized as Gashead or Gasman, officially noted as Phenomenon #061, Rabbati Chotei/"The Great Sinner" (רַבָּתִי חוֹטֵא), Ha-Satan, or "The Son") is an entity first seen in ICU. The Gascot has a variety of powers, he has the ability to control video distortion, and appears to be of adequate strength, being capable of totally decimating a high-tech camera. Gascot has also been observed teleporting and using tendrils for various purposes, such as locomotion and hunting. Personality The Gascot is hard to pin down exactly. With the exception of his post-"the rabbit hole" appearances, he is totally silent, save for an occasional whisper and shushing. The Gascot has been shown to move in both a blocky and uncoordinated manner, as well as a smooth fluid manner. The latter is mainly observed as it is walking around, the former when it tries to move its body in other ways (moving its arm, kneeling, etc.) The Gascot seems to have an almost insane psych, though seems to be sane and capable at times. On only one instance (as of yet) has the Gascot deviated from his norm behavior. This came in "the rabbit hole", where it was seen kneeling, holding his head (making it look like he was crying or screaming), and thrashing about violently. The Gascot has never directly harmed anyone, or anything, except it does have a peculiar behavior around cameras, though this can be chalked up as a want to not be observed. The Gascot got a total character remodeling after "how long is forever?", where he has been shown to be much more powerful than what he lets on, murderous, more shocking, and even more demonic. The Gascot even speaks widely in a demonic, deep, somewhat British sounding voice in "six impossible things" In The Dimensional Discrepancy 2 he appears to retain most of the aforementioned qualities, except now seems more neutral and level-headed. While still diabolic and sociopathic, Gascot takes on a calm and composed demeanor, though still seems to have his usual intentions. Gascot does however, seem to take on a bit more character, even going as far as removing his mask. He seems to be more emotional than usual, cradling the corpses of soldiers and looking on presumably affectionately at the G-Squad rolling out to prepare for a battle. This is furthered in CORRUPTUS. As time progresses in the movie Gascot "dies down" so to speak. He droos his mysterious character, and seems to even regress into slight fear. Gascot turns the tables and becomes undeniably benevolent by the end of the movie. Postmortem shows us Gascot's true identity, and thus his following appearances encompass another personality change accordingly. In the RIP series, Gascot is more enraged then insane. In fact, his sanity is almost totally out of question. In the era of Joe and Jerry Learn the Truth, Gascot's insanity seems to be purely selective. He appears to have adopted more of bedrock's lethargic, akratic, and apathetic appearance. Trivia *Similar to Canyouseethewords and The Candleverse, the term "Gascot" comes from Creepypasta, namely Room Zero. *The name "Gascot" may be a portmanteau of the words "Gas" and "Mascot". *Gascot seems to have a Russian/Soviet affinity judging by his dialogue/attire. *Oddly enough, in CORRUPTUS Gascot describes being freed from "the Administrator" by another entity, but before we can see this entity's entirety the screen cuts to black. All that is known is that the entity is totally black and carried an axe. Another interesting note is that during the line "I sacrifice myself for you jump for all of us.", the video speeds up and glitches out. Slowing down the video reveals the phrase "for us". *Gascot actually is bedrockperson from the future after being revived at the end of The Dimensional Discrepancy 2. Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-20_at_5.08.53_PM.png|The Gascot as he first appears in ICU. Note his holding of his finger to his mouthpiece, seemingly like the "shh" gesture. ]] File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-21_at_12.26.02_AM.png|The Gascot in Sneak Peek File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-20_at_3.34.17_PM.png|The Gascot on fire. Note his non-alarmed behavior File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-19_at_8.20.20_PM.png|An apparently maskless Gascot leaning against a wall. Note what appears to be smoldering in the lower right-hand corner. File:Gasrabbit.jpg|Gascot appearing in the distorted shadows in the rabbit hole File:Fliphissht.jpg|The Gascot thrashing about during the rabbit hole DEATH.png|Gascot partially reveals his true form OpenBriefcase.jpg|Ditto. Screen Shot 2015-12-16 at 8.20.48 PM.png|Gascot showcasing his tentacles. Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Villains Category:Major Characters